Rose Blood Fallen
by Lucilia Nialana
Summary: After finding out Kayla, Raven Lockhart's fiancee, had been cheating on her for over two years, she turns to her bestfriends Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Pewdiepie for help. Sean has been viciously pushing her away. Mark doesn't know what to do. Felix is just angry. Andy, Raven's "brother" friend, was the man that proposed to Raven's secret fiancee right in front of her at PAX.
1. Chapter 1

Even with the black bandanna covering the lower half of my destroyed face, I still feel horribly exposed. The gripping pain of fear in my chest tightens its hold, threatening to make my heart burst. I sigh tiredly, closing my eyes and balling my hands into fists, feeling the fear relax ever so slightly; however as soon as I release, the ache returns and I'm yet again defenseless.

Gathering my courage, a voice comes in through the loud speakers in my dressing room.

"Ladies and gentleman, fan-girls and fan-boys, welcome! Thank you for joining us here at the 2016 PAX Prime convention! Tonight's panel will consist of the lovely Markiplier, Mark Edward Fishbach, as well as some of his wonderful friends. I shall leave the introductions of his friends to him. Without further a-do, I proudly give you Markiplier!" Cheering can be heard from the stage in my room and I take a deep breath.

I adjust my microphone, making sure it's positioned over my bandanna and my mouth. I clear my throat and relax a bit before I leave for the side stage. I shove my hands in the pockets of my gray hoodie, borrowed my fiancee this morning, and slightly jog to the stage.

"To start out the list of beautiful people joining me tonight, mister Pewdiepie." Mark's low, rumbling voice fills my ears as Felix squeezes my hand encouragingly and runs on stage, his hands up in his signature 'Brofist'. I notice Sean standing as far from me as possible, anger seething from him. It pains me to think of how he abruptly abandoned me, always hateful every time I'm around him. I sighed, twisting the sapphire ring on my left ring finger with anxiety.

"Next up, we have the amazing Jacksepticeye," Mark chuckled out as Sean came on stage doing the pelvic thrust. Goosebumps decorated my arms as I shivered from fear. Mark looked directly at me this time, his voice filling the packed room.

"And last, but certainly not least: BloodRoseLyric." Nothing but encouragement and support showed in his chocolate brown eyes as I hesitantly came on stage, the audience clapping and cheering. Mark extended his hand to me and I accepted it, thankful for his guidance. He leads me to a brown leather couch, seating me in between him and Sean; my heart raced in response.

"To kick off the night, we have a once in a lifetime opportunity. This is life changing and beautiful, and we are so honored to be blessed with this chance. Let's welcome one of my best friends Andy and his girlfriend Kayla May onto the stage, please." I'm immediately perplexed as my fiancee is called to the stage. It confuses me more that it's said she has a _boyfriend_.

My heart stops when the blonde beauty I was tragically lucky to call my fiancee stepped on stage with a man in his mid-twenties that I was very familiar with. Andy Baker is very close friend of mine and Mark's, practically a brother. So, why is he holding hands with my fiancee? They take center stage, a deep blush on Andy's face. I open my mouth to say something, but Sean's pinching of my hand stops me.

My heart is absolutely crushed as Andy gets on one knee before Kayla and pulls out a black velvet box. My world is horribly destroyed when he asked for her hand in marriage. My weak will to live is burned when she says yes with tears sparkling in her joyous honey eyes.

"Well, Raven, what do you think of this?" Sean asks coldly, a deadly glare sent directly at Kayla as utter shock is painted in her beautiful golden eyes. Andy isn't surprised since he knew I was on the panel, but extremely baffled by my muffled sobs as Mark and Felix look at me confusion and concern. "How does it feel knowing that your six month fiancée, Kayla May, has been cheating on you since two months into your relationship? Your wedding was two days from now, right?"

Mark, Felix, and Andy gasp. The crowd is absolutely silent as the only noise is my muffled sobs as I cave in. Mark takes my hand and Sean's gaze softens. My face is stained with ruined make up and my hands are as well. Felix stands.

"Due to the obvious and painful events, I apologize but I think Raven would prefer to go home and rest. She isn't feeling well." An icy glare is directed at Kayla as Andy steps away from her, the ring and box now on the ground; the ring is shattered. I simply shake my head, sniffling and letting out a sigh. My eyes are red and puffy, but I simply take my hands back and wipe away my tears.

"I would actually love to stay. It would be horrible to disappoint such dedicated and excited fans. I don't let my person life interfere with my love for YouTube and the love for my fans. The reason Mark, Felix, and Andy are surprised and confused is because Kayla wanted to keep our relationship and engagement quiet, to 'keep away press.' I agreed, but later on, Sean found Kayla and I kissing on my couch and I made him promise to keep hushed. I guess he figured out that Kayla was cheating and that's why he acted so hateful," I mumble the last part into the microphone, looking at him hopelessly and torn apart.

"Guards, please escort Kayla May out. Andy, you are welcome to stay back stage if you'd like," Mark says viciously as an enforcer takes Kayla off stage and Andy picks up the broken ring. I give a soft smile to Andy and he gives such a painfully apologetic look that I jump up and hug him.

"It's okay, Anders. It wasn't your fault," I feel the salty tears from his eyes drip down my paled and stained face and it pains my mind that he's crying. I hug him tighter then send him off stage with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, that was nuts! Let's get back to the action-packed panel we have planned for you guys!" I force my eyes to brighten, but beneath my mask, I frown more than ever. I strain myself to appear happy and perfectly well while on the inside I'm slowly tearing myself piece from piece. Cheers and hollers louder than I've ever heard erupt as people stand and clap and whistle. I let out an inaudible sigh and motion for the three angry and confused men to stand with me.

"For tonight, let's start off with some Twitter questions! We have asked that questions from our fans, you guys, be sent to us and we will answer up here tonight. So, I have a screen here," I point to the television on the stage angled up so I can read it. "And I will read the questions that come on and we will do our best to answer." The boys nod, anger slowly easing from Mark and Felix, but Sean stays tensed. He gives off a transparent smile, but it's easy for me to see that it's fake. He's still worked up over Kayla and Andy, despite me acting like I'm fine. Felix and Mark bought it easily, but I don't Sean is so easily fooled by my game of Charades.

The screams soon quiet and the first question comes on screen. It comes with a picture. The screen is split and on the wall behind us, a picture of Andy and Kayla naked in a bed greets me.

"H-How d-d-does it feel to be a sl-sl-" Sean cuts me off there, turning the page. The picture endlessly appears, no matter how many questions we go through. Tears are silently streaking down my face, but I ignore them, laughing and pretending it doesn't make me want to die inside. Mark and Felix share angered looks while Sean is five seconds away from throwing the television across the auditorium.

"How about we just move on to the two microphones set up in the aisles? Please, calmly form a line at each microphone to ask us questions!" I fake joy in my voice, endless tears streaming down my face. I'm thankful that the audience can't tell and that the men haven't noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh as the angry Irish man simply glares at the ground; he is seething with rage. I try to ignore the nagging feeling in my mind by simply walking back to the smooth leather couch and taking my seat in the very far left corner. I make sure to avoid making eye contact with Mark, Sean, or Felix. I don't want them seeing the pain blazing in my eyes. Painfully familiar voices form a tornado of self-hate in my head, telling me to attempt the horrid things I tried in the past. I close my eyes, trying my hardest to gather enough control to focus on the fans asking questions. I slow my rapid breaths and pinch my right thigh, relief flowing through my body. A boy with bronze hair and a young appearance asks first. His question startles me.

"How strong are you?" I simply stare at the boy. I try to understand why he asked that strange question.

"Well, I'd like to think I'm very strong," I reply hesitantly. He shines a bright silver smile before saying the most unexpected thing.

"Then, surely you're strong enough to get through this minor set back. You are strong enough to get better and move on!" He giggles childishly before running from the microphone back to his astonished and proud mother. I adjust my bandanna anxiously, wondering why he would say that. He barely knew me. A beautiful brunette with ghostly pale skin and a shy smile steps up to the other microphone.

"This is a question for all of you guys. Um, how close are you guys to each other," she says softly and shyly. I look to Felix in the matching leather arm chair furthest from me to answer first. He blushes.

"Well, these three dumb-butts are my family. Raven is my sweet little sister. Mark and Sean are my crazy brothers," he replies, a smile ghosting on his lips. We all laugh at his answer before Mark chimes in.

"I agree. Though, I think of Raven as more of the baby-sitter," we all laugh as I blush. "She's constantly worrying for us and making sure we're being safe and healthy. She's the mature one of us all." Sean simply nods in agreement. Then, all eyes are on me. I blush heavily.

"Well… I believe that Mark is my protective older brother and Felix is like the immature father I never had. Sean… well he's the crazy best friend that's practically my partner in crime, well he was anyways." I give a fake smile, knowing that the sadness in my voice had been poorly masked at the ending statement.

"Hey, Sean," the next girl says. His head snaps up from his lap and his eyebrows are raised at attention. "Why did you push Raven away? Did you know about Kayla cheating?" Her long black hair shines in the spot light as she tilts her head innocently. Sean immediately looks away, his eyebrows knitting together as he scoffs. It's obvious to me that he's hurt by the questions.

"I don't think it's a good time to ask him that," I say quietly, not liking seeing him uncomfortable.

"I can speak for myself!" Sean snaps at me. His sudden outburst of malice makes me jump and whimper. No matter how angry he got or how far he pushed me away, he has _never_ shouted at me or lost his temper. I sit there for a moment in stunned silence before muttering nearly inaudibly, "S-S-Sorry."

Mark and Felix glare at the Irish man disapprovingly while I simply stare at my lace-gloved hands in my lap. Uncomfortable and heavy silence fills the building. I feel Sean's blazing gaze burning me, but I don't dare look at him. I don't want to anger him more.

"I pushed her away because… because I was furious," He said after a moment. "I could tell Kayla was hiding something when she and Raven begged me to keep quiet. Her eyes held fear and guilt that night. Two nights later, at the pub, I was talking to Andy and he started rambling about his amazing and beautiful girlfriend, Kayla May. I started piecing it together almost immediately. I had promised Raven that I wouldn't talk about the relationship ever. I got angry and frustrated and confused, so I pushed her away. I didn't want to be around when she got hurt. I didn't want to see the tears in her eyes and the betrayal on her lips. I was terrified of seeing the one person I care for most being hurt so horribly. I should have done something, something other than push away the perfect girl. I made a mistake, so I suggested a few days ago that Andy propose to Kayla at this panel.

"I planned it. I made sure Kayla didn't know that Raven was on the panel. I had Andy and her back stage distracted while Mark announced us. I wanted to show Raven how hurtful Kayla was. I shouldn't have done it and I'm so sorry. There aren't enough words to describe how bad I feel and how apologetic I am." Everyone was dead silent. Then, I felt it.

The warmth I've missed for two years finally engulfed me once again. I felt his salty tears drip onto my face as he cried into my sky-blue hair. He muttered apologies over and over and I simply held him tightly. I whispered again and again that it was okay. I felt the tornado in my mind and heart calm into a small breeze of hope. Mark was the first to break the thick silence.

"I'm so sorry, but I think it's best if I end this panel. This has been emotionally draining. Please, if you see those hate comments and those disgusting pictures, do not repost them. Do not respond. Do not tag us. Simply ignore it. Thank you guys for coming and I will be sure to make up for it by giving everyone here a free t-shirt with us four on it on your way out. I sincerely apologize for this. Thanks for joining us tonight." With that, he walks off of the stage and Felix follows quickly, concern etched in his face. Enforcers began escorting the guests out, some standing by the doors with boxes of t-shirts.

I hold Sean in my arms on the couch long after the building is emptied. Twenty minutes later, he calms down and slowly pulls away. His face is tear-stained and his eyes are tortured. I frown and reach around to the back of my head. Undoing the bandanna, I slowly pull it off and gently wipe away the tears on his face.

His right hand hesitates in the air near my face as he stares at the scars running across my mouth and lower cheeks. Finally, he makes the normal decision to lightly trace the stab wounds with his finger tips. I lean into his gentle touch, sighing contentedly at the familiarity and relief of his comforting touch. I have been aching for this feeling for two years.

"Tell me the story again, please," he murmurs. I nod slightly before rehashing the story of my parents murder and my narrow escape.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was born in November of 1994, though I still don't remember where. I was an only child for a very long six years of my childhood. My mother would sing me lullabies and tell me fairy tales about strong princesses that rescued children in danger. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long blonde hair that she normally kept in a loose braid. Her green eyes were prettier than freshly polished emeralds! She was tall and thin. She would wear lots of really pretty dresses during spring and around the house. I always aspired to be just like her.

"My dad, though, was deployed overseas most of the time. He served in the Army branch of the military. He was super strong and creative and funny. The first night he came back home after I was born was when I was two years old. I remember being scared of him because he was big and muscled! I felt better when he pulled out a pink stuffed elephant from behind his back. I remember running up to him and taking the elephant, then hugging him. That was when I recognized him from the pictures Momma kept around the house.

"'Daddy,' I screamed, giggling. He had the biggest smile. He didn't stay for long, though. He was deployed again two days later. Momma threw things around the house. She was screaming and crying. I remember her blocking the door and begging him not to leave. I was hiding at the top of the stairs while I watched utter madness ensue. It was the first time I ever saw Momma anything but happy and calm.

"I vividly recall walking down the stairs with tears of fear in my eyes. 'Where's Daddy going,' I asked. They jumped and looked at me in shock. It was around one thirty in the morning and the shattering of an expensive vase had waked me up.

"Dad kneeled to my level and hugged me tightly. 'I have to go, baby,' he had said. 'Daddy has to go protect you and Momma." I was sobbing and clinging to him. Momma grabbed me and held me down as he kissed my forehead and left. Momma sent me upstairs and I saw the saddest look in her eyes that night.

"I spent the next four years exchanging letters with Dad, who was stationed in Iraq all four years. I told him about school, about Momma making awesome birthday cakes every year for me. He would tell me stories about the war, but not sad ones. He told me about his friends in his platoon and how they all worked together to take down the bad dragons.

"He came home one night and surprised Momma and I. He walked in clad in his army uniform holding roses for Momma and a brand new fairy tale book for me. I ran up to him and hugged him and Momma formed a group a hug. That was when the bomb went off.

"Fire was surrounding me. I couldn't see or breathe. I screamed for Momma and Daddy, but I couldn't find them. I remember seeing the stairs were the only thing not on fire yet, so I ran up them. I immediately ran to my bedroom and grabbed my pink stuffed elephant that I had name Ellie. I held her tight and then heard a shatter. I hid under my blankets, six year old me not knowing that's a bad idea.

"I was getting dizzy, but I still stayed awake. The blanket was ripped away and I felt a tight grip. I looked up and saw a masked man grabbing me with a knife in his other hand. He was about to stab me when Dad came in and tackled him. That had forced the knife into his heart when they fell. While the killer was disoriented Dad handed me this black bandanna and said 'cover your nose and mouth and tie it behind your head. Get out of here, baby,' and then he was gone. I was screaming and crying for him to wake up and when I turned around, the man's knife stabbed my face and dragged across my mouth and cheeks before pulling out. I was screaming.

"I kicked him in the balls and shoved the bandanna in the pocket of my pajamas. He grabbed my hair and stabbed my right cheek and dragged it across my mouth and nose before he heard sirens. He dropped me and jumped out of the broken bedroom window. I remember grabbing Ellie and my fairy tale book and running downstairs.

"Men in fire suits were standing inside my open front door and I saw my momma. She was lying on the floor and she was nearly unrecognizable. Her skin was scorched and her clothes were gone. One of the men grabbed her and another attempted to grab me. This caused me to lash out and scream and sob. I kicked and punched and fought mercilessly.

"'Momma,' I screamed. 'You gotta help my momma! Someone has to get Daddy! Help my momma!' They eventually got me outside and in the back of an ambulance. I was sedated and woke up in a hospital. The first things I asked for were the bandanna, Ellie, and my book. They were all in a bag.

"Ellie was burned a bit, but not badly. The book's edges were frayed but still recoverable. The bandanna was unharmed mostly because I had kept it in my pockets and I wasn't hurt by the flames that badly. I asked about Momma and Dad and that was when I was lost and officially an orphan.

"I had no living family, so I was sent to an orphanage. All the kids laughed at me for my scars, so I started wearing the bandanna at all times. If I was adopted, they usually brought me back pretty soon because I didn't talk at all or ever show my face. I would even shove them if they touched me. I was traumatized and terrified. So, I grew up in the orphanage, watching kids find new families and kids come in from others. I never spoke at all.

"And then, when I turned eighteen, they kicked me out. That was when I met Mark. I was walking around two months after being kicked out, lugging Ellie and my book in a small black backpack as well as an old sketchbook and two dull pencils. I rarely ate or drank, and I never changed clothes or bathed. I was sick, frail, and infected. I was nearly dead and was simply waiting for that luxury of finally dying and no longer suffering.

"He saw me and came up to me with a Subway sandwich. He had asked if I wanted to split it. When I didn't respond he sat down right beside where I was standing and unwrapped the food. He took one of the halves and offered it to me. I was about to continue walking and ignore him when my empty stomach growled loudly. I hesitated before quickly snatching the sandwich from his hand and sitting a few feet from him.

"I was scared of everyone I met. I was scared they would hurt me like that man did and like some of my adoptive families did when I didn't speak. But, all he did was smile and take a bite of his sandwich. I sniffed at the food before taking a small nibble and deciding I liked it. I ate it all in only a few seconds. He stared at me in awe and I caved on myself, shrinking back and looking down. He chuckled and took off the backpack he was toting and pulled out a black sweatshirt.

"'It matches your awesome bandanna,' he'd said with a smile. When he held it out for me, I was shocked. No one ever spared a passing glance unless to laugh and mess with me. I was very timid when I took it and put it on, thankful for the foreign warmth it brought that fall.

"'Would you like to come back with me and have a shower and change your clothes,' I was scared at this offer, but accepted out of need. He offered to help me up, but I stood on my own, not daring to touch him. He nodded with a grin before telling me to follow him.

"When we approached the house, I was intimidated. It was only one story, but still massive to me. He unlocked his door and walked and I was greeted by yelling and laughter. It was something I wasn't used to so suddenly, making me clamp my hands over my ears and shake slightly. Mark noticed and barked at the boys to quiet down.

"When Matt and Ryan came out of the living room, they were confused. 'Who's the girl,' Ryan asked. Matt smacked his chest, chastising him. 'I'm Matt,' the boy introduced. Ryan introduced himself and Mark did the same. I still didn't speak and I didn't even know my name. I had forgotten it a long time ago.

"'Go ahead to the bathroom. It's down that hall to your left. I'll get you some clothes,' Mark was the only one I was slightly familiar with, but I still touched the pistol at my left hip before following his directions. Forty minutes later, I turned off the water and got out and toweled myself.

"On the counter I saw a pile of clothes and my pistol with a note. 'They may not fit, but I tried to find what would possibly not drown you in cloth. Nice pistol by the way.' It was signed by Mark with a smiley face. I frowned and looked for my bandanna. When I didn't find my backpack or clothes, I freaked out. Quickly, I dressed and wrapped a small towel around my scars to hide them before placing the gun in its holster on my hip.

"I went out and tried to my living room. I followed the sound of voices to a closed door. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a pink mustache on it that went a little past my knees and concealed the red and white boxers I wore underneath. I shook my head at how I looked before walking away and deciding to find the stuff on my own.

"I found the living room and all I found was an expensive television with a million games and lots of consoles. I went around until I found my stuff in a laundry room in the basement. I saw my backpack was washed and dried as well as Ellie and my bandanna. I sighed in relief and exchanged the towel for the bandanna and immediately relaxing a little as I found my book inside my bag. I threw Ellie in as well as my clothes and started upstairs to leave.

"At the front door, the three stopped me. 'Where are you going," Ryan asked. I immediately went for my gun as they blocked the door. Their eyes all widened and their hands went up immediately. I motioned with my gun for them to move and they scurried out of the way. I reached for the door when Mark grabbed my wrist. I tensed up and swung around, my gun to his forehead and my grip on his wrist tight enough to break his bones. He winced.

"'D-D-D-Don't-t-t-t t-t-t-touch m-m-m-me,' I hissed. His eyes only showed fear before nodding and I threw him away from me, tears springing in my eyes as memories of the fire drowned my mind. I ran out of the house and that's when I ran into you and Felix. You guys had been visiting Los Angeles for the week. Felix grabbed me and saw my gun and let go.

"But you, you grabbed my hand with the gun when I pointed it at Felix. 'What the heck?!' I remember kicking you in the kneecaps and hitting Felix in the side of the head with the butt of the gun and running away.

"'Wait,' it was you. I turned around with tears streaming down my face and the gun shaking violently as I struggled to control the anxiety attack currently trying to drown me in the sea of self-hate I'd lived in for years since I was six. You had fluently signed out 'Please, let us help you,' in sign language. Somehow, you'd guessed that was a way for me to communicate since I lost my memory of how to speak.

"I was angered by this. I remember pinching my thigh hard enough that the skin broke again and blood was trickling down my right thigh. You came up to me, carefully took the gun, and took me back inside. You gave me a sense of security that I was so upset that I couldn't control. I let you bandage my scabs and the open wound while the three others took care of Felix.

"'Sean,' you'd told me. 'My name is Sean, what is yours?' I still didn't respond and you sighed and finished bandaging me. You took out the fairy tales in my backpack and stared at the old, yellowing and burned pages.

"'You're the girl from the terrorist bombing and murder in May of 2001,' you stated simply. I was shocked that you had figured it out. Then, you pulled out Ellie and I snatched her from you, anger in my shockingly luminescent violet eyes that I inherited from my father. You bowed your head in apology before taking the bandanna down and tracing the scars.

"'You're so strong and brave. You're certainly a soldier like Lieutenant Jason was.'" Sean murmured those words like he had so long ago. Tears were no longer in his eyes, only wonder and reminiscence as we recounted those years. His tender fingers traced my scars the whole time, never letting his eyes wonder from them. He ran a thumb over my destroyed lips and placed a kiss on my forehead before letting me fall asleep as he carried me to his car to take me back to Mark's house where I live now.


End file.
